The present invention relates in general to an adjustable handlebar apparatus for support on a bicycle frame.
The conventional handlebar has little if any adjustability thereto and this makes the use of the bicycle many times uncomfortable. Depending upon the intended use of the bicycle or the particular person driving the bicycle, the conventional handlebar arrangement is not adequate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable handlebar apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable handlebar apparatus that permits the handlebar to pivot in an up and down direction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable handlebar apparatus that permits the handlebar to be slid forward and rearward.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable handlebar apparatus that enables both pivoting and sliding action of the handlebar.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable handlebar apparatus that permits interlocking of the handlebar in different forward to back positions.